Cat Got Your Tongue?
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #67: Response Fanfic. When the Dark Kingdom changes Tuxedo Kamen into a cat, a lot of troubles are caused and secrets revealed. Now Motoki's help has to be called on to play a dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cat Got Your Tongue**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: <strong>**Usagi/Mamoru and Kuzite/Venus**  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **'One Hour Challenge' #67: Response Fanfic. When the Dark Kingdom changes Tuxedo Kamen into a cat, a lot of troubles are caused and secrets revealed. Now Motoki's help has to be called on to play a dangerous game. **  
><strong>Chapters: 1?  
>Status: Unfinished<br>Year Started: 2007  
>Year Completed: NA  
>Year Revised: 2011<strong>

**One Hour Challenges: **If you would like to know about the **One Hour Challenges**, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I can't believe I never posted this here! I was so sure that I had, but when I checked it was missing. A lot of people on my site and mailing lists loved this one. There are only three parts for this, but there may be a new one by the time I finish posting them. J Our house is sold and I'm moving in a few weeks, so I'll have a computer to start writing again. For those who keep reviewing me and asking why I haven't been writing the last years, _please_ read my Profile. I didn't stop writing by choice, believe me! I've been writing Fanfiction for fifteen years now and I never plan to stop.

This was an interesting plot to write, because I have Mamoru changed into a cat. Because I have four cats of my own, I was able to add in a lot of characteristics, from close observation of my kitties. I might post up links to my babies so you can see where I got my inspiration from. Also, it will not be the Moon Princess who is found first in this Fanfic, it will be the Prince of Earth, and the Senshi think they have to protect him. I decided recently to add the Kunzite/Venus pairing into the story, so you can look forward to that paring.

If you all have a Fanfic of mine that you are just _dying_ to see completed, please do let me know. And if you want to let me know your favourite of my stories, I would be very interested in learning that. I've written so many, and I'd be happy to make Sequels for the ones you loved the most. I will go from your replies on what Fanfic you want me to tackle first when I get my computer back...you see, I have so many favourites that I can't decided which one to write for. Spin The Bottle, Cat Got Your Tongue, Sending Over The Edge, A Kiss IN The Dark, Enemies...gah, so many I want to be writing!

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the Official<br>Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lean a little more to your right, Mamoru," Jeffrey called out, pointing his photographer's camera to the right angle. "That's it Mike, capture that arrogant tilt to his chin."<p>

"Hey!" Tuxedo Kamen yelped, turning to glare at the two from beneath his white half-mask. He could only see their faint outlines through the glaring lights, but he was sure they were getting the full-force of his baleful look in their direction.

This, after all, had not been his idea and he wasn't enjoying it overly. All the handsome hero wanted to do was leave and have a quiet drink of coffee or perhaps some wine to try and relax. The Youma had been attacking Juuban with increasing frequency, leaving its toll on Tuxedo Kamen. His eyes were now sporting lovely black smudges as if someone had punched him in both of them.

"What?" His boss continued innocently. "You do look insufferably smug at that angle."

"He's right!" A voice bellowed from the back of the studio.

"I don't do it on purpose," The handsome upper-classman grit through his teeth, unimpressed. "Just hurry up and shoot the pictures already."

"You're such a buddy to offer to do this for us," Jeff said appreciatively, grinning. "The magazine will get the highest ratings in its history."

"You're joking, of course," Tuxedo Kamen demanded, incredulity filling him. Was he really that popular?

And what did Jeff mean by _offer_? He'd been tricked into this, damn it.

"Are you kidding?" That annoying voice yelled out again from behind the blazing lights surrounding the model set. "You're this century's biggest story-other than the Sailor Senshi."

"Motoki, if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you," He informed his best friend. He muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath when his camera man gave another instruction, and then he obediently threw out his arm and made his cloak swirl out dramatically.

Honestly, was this a bunch of professional photographers or a fan-club?

"That was great!" Mike enthused with a wide grin. His lips pursed thoughtfully. "Can you flash a 'devil-may-care' smile? The girls will go wild."

Was he serious? Tuxedo Kamen summoned all of his infamous courage in the face of danger and dug deep for a smile that would make girl's insides go to goo and women swoon.

The devastating smile flashed at the camera, his blue eyes glinting seductively.

The three other men oooh'd in awe at his gift.

"If I could do that, I'd have the girls fighting over me for a date," Mike said sourly.

"Okay, that's a wrap. Thanks a lot for your time, Tuxie." Jeff called out cheekily.

"You were wonderful. These will come out great." Mike agreed, starting to pack his equipment up.

"Oh good," Sighing with relief, the hero stepped down from the set. He grabbed a towel from his chair and wiped the sweat from his brow, chin and upper lip. There had been so many lights on him that he was sweating.

Jeffrey and Mike were the only people in the entire world, other than Motoki, who even knew that he was Tuxedo Kamen, the most sort after man in the globe.

Women wanted him, men wanted to be him, the press sought after him with a scary persistence and the government probably wanted to strap him to a table and dissect him to see how he worked. Along with the Sailor Senshi. Normal humans just didn't have superpowers.

He'd saved the two men from a Youma one time and earned their eternal devotion-and money. Mike had been so struck by the hero swooping down from the ceiling to save him and his boss that he'd followed Tuxedo Kamen homeward, getting some very good pictures of before and after transformation. Unusually truthful for those in the cutthroat magazine business, the two men had come forward, after tracking him down like bloodhounds after a rabbit and confessed. The three then became friends and Mamoru found a way to earn some much-needed cash on the side by modelling.

It wasn't till that day that Jeff had blackmailed him into posing as Tuxedo Kamen, and Motoki, the traitor, shoved the hardest.

"Man, what I wouldn't kill to have your good looks and charm." Motoki grumbled, walking onto the brightly-lit stage, with a backdrop of night-time Tokyo.

The dark-haired man eyed his enthusiastic best friend and sighed. Not Motoki too! He had a lovely fiance, so why was he thinking about attracting other women? Was it like nectar of the gods to have that power over the female sex? The way those three were acting, Mamoru would have thought it was true. "Thank god that's over." He glanced over at Jeff. "I expect to be paid handsomely for this humiliation."

"Hey, I blackmailed you into this," Jeffrey frowned at him and crossed his arms. "And now you want me to pay you for it?" He looked at Motoki, with a mock look of anger. "Does a blackmailer actually pay the person they've conned or is it the other way around?"

Tuxedo Kamen's shoulders swelled impressively and he loomed over his boss. "If you don't want to be beaten into a heap, you'd better re-think that question," He frowned darkly. "These pictures are going to make you all extremely wealthy." He glared again and reached into his cloak threateningly for a rose.

"Whoa, he does that ominous look really well, doesn't he?" Jeff remarked, grinning suddenly. He patted Tuxedo Kamen on the shoulder. "Not to worry, Mamoru. We'll _all_ be very wealthy when these mags hit the stand."

De-transforming, Mamoru backed down and smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way." Of course, in two years, he'd be rich as the king of the Gods anyway. This was only a job to tide his comfy lifestyle over till he got his hands on his inheritance.

"Mamoru, buddy," Motoki put an arm over his best friend's shoulders as they walked out of the studio and down the hall. "You _have_ to show me how to do that bone-melting smile and that 'looming like a demon from hell' thing."

"I don't think it will work, somehow." The upper-classman shook his head in amusement. "I think it's the cloak and the mask that does it all."

"Oh damn, really?" The blonde man thought that over for a long moment, then sighed morosely. "I think you're right."

Motoki crossed his arms. "I can try it on Reika though, right?"

"She already loves you, but I think she'd faint in a heap if you gave her that smile." Mamoru chuckled warmly, picturing the scene in his head.

"Hmm," The smaller man nodded in consideration, and then his eyes brightened. "Hey, how about we go get a drink? It's too late to go back to the Arcade, and Sally is minding it anyway."

"You just couldn't resist coming to see me mortified, could you?" Mamoru said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed it." He leant in in a conspirital manner. "And I also managed to wheedle a few pictures from Mike for a reasonable price. Once you sign them, I can launch your fan club with a flourish."

"Fan club?" Mamoru said incredulous, turning to stare at his friend as they reached the elevator. So this was why Motoki had also pressured him into doing that photo shoot?

Motoki hit the button and the doors swished open. "Sure, you don't think that the Sailor Senshi are the only hottest items in town do you?" He rubbed his hands together. "When I launched _that_ site, I got so many hits that the bandwidth was all used up and we lost the pages for a few days. I got us a better host though, once I realized what I had to do."

He reached for the button to take them to the lobby when he saw his friend double-up in pain. "Mamoru!" He gasped, turning to help.

Mamoru was filled with a very familiar feeling and was not surprised when his body transformed into Tuxedo Kamen once again. "Oh damn, don't I ever get a break?" He groaned as he straightened.

Of course, he didn't mean time away from rescuing that adorably-cute blonde, Sailor Moon. He was referring rather to the incessant attacks from the Dark Kingdom. Lately, they'd been hitting hard and fast and exhausting himself and the Senshi.

Motoki sighed and instead pressed the button for the roof. "I take it the drinks are cancelled?"

"You've got that right." Tuxedo Kamen wiped the sweat from his forehead again, knowing that once he was leaping from building to building, it would be an icy chill on his damp skin. "It looks like there's another attack."

"Out of interest-" The tall blonde man commented, leaning back against the elevator wall and looking at the hero curiously. "Do you transform like that because there's a battle or because Sailor Moon needs help?"

Tuxedo Kamen blinked. "You know, I'm not really sure, but whenever I get to the battle, Sailor Moon is usually in danger and in need of rescuing."

"So it could be either thing?" Motoki's blue eyes narrowed. "It would be interesting to find out who Sailor Moon was. Then we could be around her when the Dark Kingdom attacks and find out if it's the battle or her that makes you transform."

"Motoki, that's brilliant." The elevator doors opened and Tuxedo Kamen exited a flare in his cloak. Luckily, there was only one flight of stairs to the roof and he could get to the battle before Sailor Moon got hurt. He was scared stiff that one day he'd arrive too late to save her and see her crumpled form on the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen's lips firmed. "I have to go. See you later, Motoki."

He ran down the hall, Motoki's voice floating after him.

"Hey, come by later and tell me what happened!"

* * *

><p>As it turned out, it wasn't Sailor Moon who needed saving, but himself.<p>

Tuxedo Kamen arrived in the Juuban Park to view a fierce battle raging between Jupiter, Mars and their foe, a Youma who looked like a large demonic cat.

Sailor Moon was standing to the side, anxiously waiting to use her tiara on it when its energy was low enough to moon-dust it.

As usual, Mercury stood behind them all, typing away at her little computer.

Tuxedo Kamen had always wondered about that little laptop and sincerely _hoped_ that she wasn't writing a 'dear diary' about the battles she was witnessing. However, she always seemed to know where the Youma's weak spots were and blurted them out at the last minute.

He leapt across from one tree to the other until he was on a branch right over Sailor Moon's head.

"Get her!" Mars shouted, a burst of fire leaving her fingers and hurtling at the creature.

It shrieked when its fur was singed and yowled so piercingly that they all covered their ears.

"My fur!" It howled at them in outrage, staring at the bald patches in its side. It looked at its tale and the Youma's yellow eyes went flat with rage. "My _tail_! You've destroyed my lovely tail!"

"Oh jeez," Sailor Moon muttered, edging slightly to her right to get a better aim at the enraged feline. "Hurry up and weaken so I can destroy you!" She turned her head to look at the blue-haired Senshi behind her. "Anything yet, Mercury?"

"Nothing yet...No wait! Her weakness is in her right ankle!" The Senshi of water cried out. Her blue visor disappeared.

The dark-haired man frowned. Perhaps that small computer was a weapon too, rather than something to record their battles. Or maybe it was both?

"Guys, the weakness is in the ankle!" The blonde heroine called out urgently.

The cat-woman screeched her defiance as she was double-teamed by fire and lightening.

And then three things happened at once.

The Youma was hit full on by the red and green powers, fur literally burning from her body.

Sailor Moon launched her tiara with a vengeance, aiming for the ankle that would moon-dust the creature who'd come to suck the energy from humans.

Tuxedo Kamen politely averted his eyes as the Youma's bosom was revealed, clothes and fur completely melting away from the double-attack of Jupiter and Mars.

It was for this chivalrous behavior that the hero did not see the last revenge of the poor embarrassed Youma, whose purple energy flew from her disappearing form, aiming for the blonde who'd killed her. Of course, having had her body below the waist turned to dust completely threw her aim off and it went a little high.

Before the handsome man could turn his head back, he felt what seemed like a freight-train smash into his side. He crashed hard into the tree, and then fell helplessly.

Sailor Moon and the other three Senshi raced over as he hit the ground with an audible thud and lay there on his face, completely winded.

"Oh my god, Tuxedo Kamen! Are you alright?" The blonde girl asked anxiously, her hands fluttering over his body, looking for injuries.

For a moment, all he could think of was that he wished he'd landed on his back and that the hands had been moving over a certain part of his anatomy. A part that was currently feeling as if someone had punched him with a boxing glove. He was _such_ a hentai sometimes, but having a probable concussion, perhaps it was alright to think those things just then.

He moaned, and then valiantly turned onto his back, feeling pain everywhere.

"So that's where he was," Jupiter noted casually, peering down at him. "I wondered where he was hiding this time."

Tuxedo Kamen felt a very strong urge to throttle the uncaring teen. What sort of a dumb thing to think when he was clearly laying there in abject misery?

"Mercury, please scan him and see if anything is broken." Sailor Moon commanded, before moving her hands carefully down his shoulders, arms and ribs. When she touched his ribs, he winced.

"I think I'm okay-just bruised." He gasped out.

The Senshi all stared at him, mouths dropping open. Because what they'd heard from him was actually 'meow, roooow, meeeer, meow'. Or something like that.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" The little blonde leant over him, looking into his blue eyes with concern. "You just sounded like a cat."

"Excuse me?" The hero yelped in shock. Were they serious?

"Again with the meow thing." Jupiter muttered, staring at him like he was some interesting specimen. "Did that Youma do something to him?"

Brilliant deduction, Watson!

Since the only thing that appeared to be coming from his mouth were cat sounds, he kept his thoughts to himself, but glared balefully at the brunette Senshi.

Then his limbs started to tingle and there was some pain. He watched in pure astonishment as everything around him got huge, including Sailor Moon.

"Mreeeww!" He shouted in horror. Tuxedo Kamen tried to get to his feet, but found that it was very awkward. Looking down, he almost fainted when he saw that he had paws. A swift perusal of his handsome person told him all he needed to know. A long tail swishing in agitation, a furry body, four paws and-yep, clearly visible boy-parts.

Weirdly, all the pain from the blast, the crash into the tree and his ungraceful belly-flop to the ground, seemed to have vanished.

"I'm a _cat_!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed, leaping to all four feet. He stumbled and then straightened. Everything looked truly bizarre. A lot sharper for one, colors more clear and his nose could smell all sorts of things. His fur had an irritating habit of shifting up and down as he was continually startled by something his senses picked up. His tail was also swishing around like a mad snake, but the movements appeared to be directly connected to his current angry mood.

"Oh my god." Sailor Moon breathed, tentatively reaching out to touch one twitching ear.

He felt as if a feather had been run across his ear and flinched away. "Hey, that tickles. I'm really sensitive." He growled at her.

"Sorry, Tuxedo," The blonde apologized, eyes worried as they gazed down at him.

"You can understand me now?" Tuxedo Kamen said in surprise.

"Yeah, you aren't making cat sounds now that you're a cat." The Senshi of Jupiter said dryly. She seemed rather amused by it all and he wondered if the girl had something against him.

The hero resisted an urge to either bite or scratch her ankles. Oh great, it looked as if he now had cat-urges too! Just bloody brilliant.

Sailor Jupiter was smart, because she obviously recognized the homicidal look in his eyes and his puffed out fur as a sign. She quickly stepped back behind Mercury.

"Ehehehe, only kidding Tuxedo Kamen." She laughed nervously, and then waved her hands about. "But you know, it _is_ curious that you look just like Luna."

Who the hell was Luna, Tuxedo Kamen wondered in irritation. Was he the only concerned one here? He'd just been turned into a cat by a Youma they'd destroyed; so how were they supposed to find out how to turn him back?

No, that was a little harsh. Sailor Moon looked very worried, Mars looked thoughtful and Mercury looked as if she'd love to shove him under a microscope and see how he worked. Jupiter just looked extremely fascinated.

After this pronouncement, the cat found himself being scrutinized closely by four pairs of eyes.

"He's about the same size-maybe a little larger." Mercury noted.

Sailor Moon looked him over slowly, making him feel as if he were naked. If it were possible for a cat-or even a guy-to blush, he would have been.

"Hmm, I think you're right, Jupiter. He looks like Luna."

She pointed to his forehead and slowly stroked a finger down the spot, making his eyes close in pleasure at the sensation.

"He's even got a symbol there!"

A symbol? He had some sort of symbol on his head? "What sort of symbol?" He demanded, abruptly curious as to what he looked like. All he could tell is that he came about half-way up to Sailor Moon's knees and have curiously golden-fur. A very unusual color, he was sure, even though his experience with cats was limited.

Wait, hadn't he heard the name, Luna, somewhere before? His face furrowed in thought, even as his throat began to vibrate with a really weird sensation.

"I think he likes it," Mercury giggled as a loud purring sound emerged from the cat's throat. She looked at Sailor Moon, who had been scratching him absently under the chin, to Tuxedo Kamen, whose eyes were closed in ecstasy.

Tuxedo Kamen's purr stopped as soon as he heard her words and he jerked away from Sailor Moon's caress. He coughed with embarrassment. "Just who is this Luna? I take it she's a cat too?"

"Mmm, Sailor Moon's cat to be precise," Sailor Mars grinned at him, having been rather silent for a while. He could tell by the look in her purple eyes that she'd been deep in contemplation over something. "I was thinking guys, since Tuxedo Kamen's now a cat, he's going to need someone to stay with."

Mercury looked at Mars and so did Jupiter. Then the three turned their gazes to Sailor Moon.

"_Me_?" The blonde squeaked, turning slowly red. "I-I can't do that!"

"Why not? You already have a cat," Mars told her, frowning slightly. "It's only till we can get a cure to this. I'll be consulting The Great Fire."

A Great Fire? That sounded rather...well, like a temple duty. Was this girl a priestess? Tuxedo Kamen studied her with interest, but noted that she seemed far too young to have learnt all she needed to know to be a priestess. He'd learnt that much from his relationship with Rei-which was rather tangled up. Apparently she had a huge crush on him-which Motoki had to brutally point out when the girl continually threw herself into his path...literally.

Suddenly he sensed something and his fur went up. He sniffed about and stiffened when he realized that he sensed another cat. Just wonderful; would he now he expected to spend his life sniffing other cat's backsides and getting into fights over territory? And not to mention the er-spraying of objects to tell other cats what was his.

A black cat came bounding through the bushes close-by and skidded abruptly to a halt a meter from him, her fur going up. Obviously sensing a male in him and wary. Ah, so that made her female then?

Tuxedo Kamen was rapidly getting a headache from all the sensations and thoughts going through his head and he hardly even wanted to divine why he knew this new small cat was a female.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon cried out in surprise.

The golden cat blinked slowly. This cat was Luna? And just what the heck was she doing in the park at a time like this anyway? Had she followed her mistress from home?

"Sailor Moon! What on earth is going on here? And why didn't you wait for me like I asked?" Luna replied, still eyeing Tuxedo Kamen uneasily.

The cat was so surprised that the other cat had talked that he found himself gawking at her.

"This is Tuxedo Kamen." Mercury said delicately.

"He got changed into a cat by the Youma." Jupiter added, moving out from behind Mercury.

"Sailor Moon, why do you have a talking cat?" Tuxedo Kamen finally managed to get the words out, feeling rather bemused by it all. Maybe he'd really been knocked out by the blast and fall and was dreaming all this.

"He can talk?" The black cat shouted in shock. She gazed at him from her small red eyes with astonishment, then padded closer. Now that she knew who he was, she didn't seem to be worried that he was another cat. "This is interesting." She murmured, looking rather curious. She gave him a cursory look, and then stared up at all the Senshi. "We need to talk."

Jupiter, Mars and Mercury started to walk off after the black cat and after a hesitant moment, Sailor Moon started after them.

Mars turned. "No, you stay with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon," She said rather dismissively.

The golden cat stared from the black-haired Senshi to her Leader in surprise, but Sailor Moon only nodded slowly and turned back to him. He wondered why she'd been left out of their conversation, but rapidly forgot every thought when the blonde bent over.

Tuxedo Kamen got a _very_ good look down the cleavage of her fuku above the bow, before he found himself picked up and pressed up against the breasts he'd only dreamed of touching. And right in front of his eyes no less!

"Tuxedo Kamen, are you feeling alright?" The blonde asked him, peering down. She noticed his preoccupation and assumed it was because of his situation. She held him close, trying to offer what comfort she could.

As for the hero, well he was currently in heaven and couldn't manage a reply.

"I wonder if there's a way to reverse this? It's a Dark Kingdom-spell, so we probably might need someone from there to turn you back." She mused aloud.

His mouth fell open at her intelligent conversation. Where was the airhead he'd come to know?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Chapter Two will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cat Got Your Tongue**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: <strong>**Usagi/Mamoru and Kuzite/Venus**  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **'One Hour Challenge' #67: Response Fanfic. When the Dark Kingdom changes Tuxedo Kamen into a cat, a lot of troubles are caused and secrets revealed. Now Motoki's help has to be called on to play a dangerous game. **  
><strong>Chapters: 2?  
>Status: Unfinished<br>Year Started: 2007  
>Year Completed: NA  
>Year Revised: 2011<strong>

**One Hour Challenges: **If you would like to know about the **One Hour Challenges**, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Two for the Fanfic. According to the reviews I got, letting me know which of my Fanfics you would like to see me write for when I get a computer, here are the ones that were nominated, The number next to it is how many votes in reviews there were. The nominations will be open until I have finished posting the last written Chapter for this Fanfic, so let me know what you want me to write for first, even if it's a Fanfic from my site. I will _not_ be starting any new Fanfiction until this list below is completed. Usually I wouldn't bother with votes and write what I wanted, but there are seriously _so many_ I want to write for at the same time, that I can't make the decision myself. O_o At the moment, Cat Got Your Tongue, A Kiss In The Dark, Spin The Bottle and Sending Over The Edge are in the lead. STB of course was never again posted on Fanfiction DOT net since it was removed in 1999 due to flaming, but I will continue it on my site **Destiny's Gateway**.

A Kiss In The Dark 4 (Sailor Moon)/ Burning Brightly 1(Sailor Moon) / Cat Got Your Tongue 4 (Sailor Moon)/ Day And Night Evolutions: Blood Moon 1(Sailor Moon) / Enemies 1 (Inuyasha)/ Fourteen Nights 1 (Sailor Moon)/ Fright Night 2 (Sailor Moon)/ Lost In Your Heart 1 (Sailor Moon)/ My Daughter The Senshi 1 (Sailor Moon)/ Sending Over The Edge 3 (Hellsing)/ Spin The Bottle 3 (Sailor Moon)/ Taking Advantage Of Secret Identities 1 (Sailor Moon)/ The Art Of Seduction 1 (Sailor Moon)/ The Bug 1 (Sailor Moon)/ The Lucky Girl 1 (Sailor Moon)/ The Mission Impossible Series: Rescue Red 1 (Sailor Moon)/ The Way To Love 1 (Sailor Moon)/ To Dream 1 (Sailor Moon).

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the Official<br>Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"You might be right there, Sailor Moon." He replied, looking down at the paws resting on her chest. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Now that she was treating him as if he'd been Luna, Tuxedo Kamen found the prospect not so bad. The girl was obviously totally innocent as to what a grown man like him would be thinking pressed against her impressive bosom so snuggly.<p>

"Don't worry, Mercury is really smart and will find a way to get you back to normal. And R-Mars can consult the fires for an answer too."

"And Jupiter?" He asked with a frown, seeing a pattern there.

"Oh, she'll probably help Mercury. Jupiter is smart too, though she flunks all her tests like me." Sailor Moon blushed when she realized what she'd said. "Umm, ignore that last part." She said awkwardly.

"And you won't be helping?" Tuxedo Kamen had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer. The fact that the others had left her out of their conversation was very telling. And also the fact that Sailor Moon already knew that she wouldn't be helping.

"I'm no...good at that sort of thing." The petite girl said softly, hugging him closer for a moment.

Tuxedo Kamen had an awful feeling that she was hiding tears in those beautiful blue eyes and let her hold him.

They were silent for a long time, watching the three Senshi and the cat talking. They seemed to be quite animated.

"What do you think they're talking about?" The small cat asked the blonde, feeling more than a little irritated that he'd been left out of a very important discussion on his life. He was a cat now, for crying out loud! And he also felt anger towards them on the blonde's part for also being left out.

Did those girls not think she was smart enough to have any input or had they just left her as temporary guardian of him? They had suggested that she take him home with her.

Sailor Moon shrugged, arms still holding Tuxedo Kamen in a gentle grasp about his body. She'd had Luna long enough now to know how to hold them and somehow she didn't think that he was up to sitting on her shoulder yet. Luna had been born a cat and was naturally agile, whereas Tuxedo Kamen had just become one. "I'm sure they'll let us know when they come to a decision." She murmured sadly.

He honestly couldn't help it when he scrutinized her somewhat incredulously. Tuxedo Kamen could not say that he had ever heard the blonde say something smart up until that day. As mean as it sounded, it was true. She gushed, she fell on her face, she wailed. But Sailor Moon had never uttered one word that revealed that she had a brain.

The golden cat winced, hoping she couldn't divine what he was thinking from his expression.

And that was another bizarre thing. Not only did he have brows, but he could do all sorts of expressions a normal cat couldn't. He had been studying Luna covertly since he'd become a feline and seem the most amazing looks on her furry face.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon called down to him, seeing that he was a million miles away. She smiled softly. It wasn't any wonder that he was thinking so hard when he'd just been turned into an animal. She knew he was a smart guy and would figure out a way to turn himself back-with the Senshi's help of course.

Her brows came together delicately as she went back over the accident that had changed her crush into a feline. It had to be a spell of some kind; but would there be a cure to be found here on earth? More likely the antidote or reversal spell was in Zoisite's hands. She had been the one to turn him after all.

So that meant that Zoisite had the answer and Sailor Moon would just have to lure her out and then beat it out of her. That decided, she nodded firmly.

Well, it was as she'd told him, that the Dark Kingdom would have the answer. Now to just let the others come back and report the exact same conclusion and to act as if she'd never thought of it. After all, they expected her to act dumb, because that's what they thought she was.

Wouldn't they have a heart attack to learn that ever since she'd first transformed into Sailor Moon, she'd steadily become more intelligent?

"Er-Sailor Moon?" The cat wasn't sure if he liked that determined expression in her eyes. Sailor Moon was thinking this problem over and had evidently come to some solution. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't believe it. The girl obviously had hidden depths and all this time he'd been thinking she was a dumb blonde. "What are you thinking?" He asked her quietly, intent on her answer.

She grinned down at him. "Just you wait, Tuxedo Kamen," She said with her usual enthusiasm and infallible nature. "I'm going to find that cure for you and turn you back."

_She_ was going to find the cure, not the Senshi and himself? "You know what happened to me?" He asked her carefully. Was it possible that she'd already figured out a way to aid him? His heart began to thump harder in his chest in rising excitement. She had mentioned that the Dark Kingdom was probably a way, but maybe she'd already come up with a plan?

"Not yet," Sailor Moon spoke slowly, thoughtfully.

Tuxedo Kamen's heart plummeted and he sighed. He should have known that she really didn't know how to help him. This was Sailor Moon after all, and as much as he had feelings for her, she was a ditzy blonde through and through. Despite her astonishingly intelligent conversation to him over the last fifteen minutes.

"But I will." She continued, unaware of her savior's unflattering musings.

"Hey, aren't you upset that they left you out of the conversation?" He asked her abruptly, trying to change the flow of their talk to something less depressing.

She looked startled for a moment, and then shook her head, a faint sadness in her blue eyes. "Oh no," She whispered, expression shadowed. "No, I can't be or I'll cry." And there was no way she was going to do that either in front of the man she thought she loved, or the friends who treated her so badly without even thinking about it.

This statement stopped him cold. Sailor Moon would cry if she thought about why they'd left her out? He regarded her for a silent moment, and then his own expression became icy. They'd left her out deliberately! Because they thought she was stupid.

Just as _he_ had.

"Oh, Sailor Moon," The golden feline went up onto his back legs and touched her face with one paw. It was the best that he could do with his current body.

"I'm no good to them, you see," She explained, face contorting as she tried to smile reassuringly at him through her tears. He was really so sweet to worry about her like that. Sailor Moon blinked back the moisture in her eyes. "I'm not smart like Mercury, or strong like Jupiter or psychic and assertive like Mars. Mars wants to be Leader..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed deeply. "Even my own family think I'm an airhead. So I just act like one and then it sort of comes naturally after a while."

Tuxedo Kamen settled down in her arms again, muttering darkly under his breath. The poor girl had been beaten down so many times that she lacked self-confidence. No wonder she tripped and fell and shrieked and wailed. When no one told her she was wonderful and brave and intelligent, she probably started to believe it.

He could partially excuse the other Senshi for being young and arrogant, but he couldn't excuse Sailor Moon's family! When he was human again, he was going to pay them a visit and have a long conversation.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sore?" Sailor Moon asked him solicitously, a gloved hand moving over his back legs and then his ribs. Tuxedo Kamen was bound to be aching in places with his new body. He'd been a full-grown man, after all, and had been fitted down into a tiny cat's body.

Once again, Tuxedo Kamen was humbled. How could he ever had thought badly of this girl? She had sensed that he was hurting in places due to his cat body. "I'm just fine. It's to be expected that I'd be a little sore." He comforted Sailor Moon, as much as himself, with his words.

"Whatever happens-whatever the others decide-you're coming home with me," Sailor Moon pronounced with unmistakable conviction.

"What if the other Senshi want me to stay with one of them?" Tuxedo Kamen asked doubtfully. They'd said they wanted Sailor Moon to have him, but this was before the talk with Luna, who obviously had authority over them. "You already have a cat, remember?"

"I remember," She said humorously, taking no offense to his reminder. "But I got my family used to one cat and I can do it again. Luna can just use her magic on them."

"Luna has magic?" He asked curiously. "Does that mean that I do too?"

Her nose wrinkled charmingly in thought, and then she answered him in a serious tone. "I'm not too sure about that Tuxedo Kamen. Luna is-special. And I know you have some powers with roses and flying when you're human, but who knows that you can do as a cat."

A picture of a small golden cat in a mini-tuxedo throwing a rose from his paw filled Sailor Moon's head and she bit back a giggle. Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't appreciate being laughed at right then.

Well that sounded a reasonable assumption. Tuxedo Kamen mulled over the answer just as seriously as she had. "I could try to fly, since I can't throw roses?" He grinned up at her.

"You're taking this very well," She grinned back at him, absently reaching down to scratch at his ears.

They were both startled when a purr emerged from his throat.

He blinked at her in astonishment. "That felt absolutely wonderful." He kept purring loudly, relaxing into her touch. The sensations coursing through him when she did that to his ears was positively sinful. Tuxedo Kamen had never felt anything like it. It felt even better than when she'd scratched under his chin!

Sailor Moon giggled, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Luna likes a scratch sometimes," She replied knowingly.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the Senshi. "Motoki?" They all chorused, gawking at Luna.

"You want Motoki to play Tuxedo Kamen?" Mercury gasped out, revealing what the impromptu Senshi meeting had been about.

"You want my best friend to pretend to be Tuxedo Kamen in battle?" Tuxedo Kamen hissed, fur rising. At the strange sensation, he blinked then tried to calm himself. Being a cat was just a whole new ballgame! And every time his body did something cat-like, he felt it as if for the first time.

Sailor Moon winced as his claws stuck into her arm. She carefully removed them before speaking. "Motoki is your best friend?" Sailor Moon looked at him inquiringly. A frown started between her brows. Something was off with that statement and it took her a moment to realize what it was.

"That's funny, I could have sworn he was best friends with-" She broke off, eyes going huge. A small squeak escaped her mouth.

"What?" Jupiter demanded, turning to peer first at the golden cat in Sailor Moon's arms, and then into the heroine's eyes. "What did we miss?"

Mercury, Luna and Mars also looked towards the blonde, frowning that their urgent discussion had been interrupted.

"Is there something wrong, U-Sailor Moon?" Luna began in annoyance, remembering at the last minute that Tuxedo Kamen was in their midst.

The petite girl was rather pale and her eyes were still a little wild, but she managed a smile for their benefit. "Umm, no," Sailor Moon shook her head so hard that her long hair slapped against her sides. "Not a thing." She emphasized.

They gave her one last curious look, before huddling together again. It was more than obvious from the looks on their faces-as they'd turned away-that they thought she was just being silly.

Tuxedo Kamen eyed them all maliciously, wondering what revenge he could get for his girl once he was a human again.

He blinked in shock. His girl? Since when had Sailor Moon become his girl? The cat tried to recall and thought perhaps it was the moment that the tears had entered her eyes over her friend's unknowing callousness. Till then, he'd felt something for her. Caring and longing perhaps, but now...it might have had something to do with the fact that he was a male cat now, but Tuxedo Kamen was suddenly feeling _very_ possessive over the girl.

Absently, he rubbed his mouth along her arms, and then reached up higher to do the same to the tops of her breasts and her neck. He settled back in satisfaction, not exactly sure what he'd done, but knowing that she was now his.

Sailor Moon giggled down at him, flushing when she recalled the feeling of his mouth on the smooth skin of the tops of her exposed chest. Perhaps he was just being affectionate? She'd never seen Luna do this to her, but then Luna had been born a cat and maybe...her blue eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't know much about cat behavior, so maybe she'd look it up on the net later.

But for now, how the heck was Tuxedo Kamen who she suspected him to be? It just wasn't possible. They were nothing alike-were they? An image of Tuxedo Kamen superimposed itself over Mamoru in her mind and they fit perfectly. On no, this couldn't be happening.

"Sailor Moon, how do you all know Motoki?" The golden cat asked her warily, abruptly remembering the conversation about his best friend. He looked up into her strained face. Something was definitely up and he wanted to know what it was. The girl looked as if she'd seen a ghost!

"Oh you know, the usual way," Her words practically fell over each other in their haste. Oh god, it had to be true. Chiba Mamoru was Motoki's best friend and she had it on the best authority of having seen their friendship every day at the Arcade. Now that she thought about it, they were rather similar. The dark hair, the deep blue eyes, the body.

Sailor moon swallowed hard and summoned a smile. "Doesn't everyone young go to the Arcade?"

He frowned at her, something nagging at the back of his mind. But then Tuxedo Kamen relaxed. Sailor Moon would never lie to him; she was caring and gentle and didn't seem the sort to tell an untruth. Still, he studied her thoughtful blue eyes, there seemed as if something was troubling her.

A thought stuck him like lightening and if he could have paled under his golden fur, he would have. Good lord, did Sailor Moon _know_ who Motoki's best friend was? If so-then she knew who _he_ was!

"Sailor Moon-" He began warily, uncertain of how to breach the subject. Perhaps this wasn't the best time. After all, he'd be staying at her house for perhaps a long while and she would have to de-transform into her civilian form. He would then know exactly who she was.

Apparently, they thought alike, because Sailor Moon went as pale as a ghost and almost dropped him. She hastily pulled him back to her, breath coming out in little gasps. Oh god, he would be staying at her house. Chiba Mamoru, if that was really who Tuxedo Kamen was, would know her as soon as her transformation reversed.

She was in complete shock. "Oh no," The petite blonde whispered softly.

With his increased cat senses, Tuxedo Kamen picked out her softly-spoken words and wondered at it. Glancing up to her face revealed that she'd had another shock.

The golden cat quickly looked about to see what could have brought that horrified look to her beautiful eyes, but could see nothing. "Are you alright?" He asked her, frowning.

"I'm-I'm fine." Sailor Moon stammered closing her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts. Had the other Senshi not connected that she would have to reveal her civilian form to this man if he came home with her? Apparently not!

She felt a brief spurt of happiness that she had once again out-thought her friends, and then her spirits fell again. This would _not_ do at all! The two of them would be at each other's throats. Everyone knew that Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi were worst enemies and never got along.

But...Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were known to have a 'thing' for each other.

A funny look crossed the blonde's look as her vision of her and Tuxedo Kamen coming together in an embrace turned into her and his cat form. She giggled.

Tuxedo Kamen opened his furry mouth to demand what had caused such mirth, but at that moment the Senshi and their cat returned.

"We've come to a few decisions, Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen." Luna announced, nodding her head at them.

"Us-er, Tuxedo Kamen will stay with Sailor Moon as planned." Sailor Mars said rather superiorly.

Sailor Moon just couldn't resist, for all the times the raven-haired girl had put her down. "Well of _course_ he will silly!" She practically gushed, overdoing her usual act by several degrees. "I mean, it's a wonderful idea to let a guy we barely know, who's got his own agenda for the Rainbow Crystals and who has no idea of our secret identities, into my own house," She looked thoughtful as their mouths dropped in shock and they stared at her. "And it was brilliant of you to think of him finding out my real name by staying in my room."

"Sailor-Moon!" Luna choked.

"Oh dear!" Mercury stammered.

Jupiter chuckled. "Go girl."

Mars was dead-silent, looking at Sailor Moon as if she'd grown two heads.

And why _not_ after such a brilliant dialogue?

The blonde looked back at them all rather smugly.

Tuxedo Kamen had also been stunned, but then he shook his head and smiled. He was rapidly finding out that there was more to Sailor Moon than anyone had ever known. She was bloody smart for one!

"Oh dear, I never thought of that," The small black cat said in consternation, glancing from the Senshi behind her to their Leader as if she'd made some mistake. Her red eyes were bewildered. "Sailor Moon, are you feeling alright?" She asked tentatively. She looked at the other Senshi. "She wasn't hit with something from that Youma like Tuxedo Kamen?"

Sailor Moon had never felt so insulted in her life. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously on her Guardian and her arms tightened almost painfully about the furry body in her embrace.

Tuxedo Kamen felt it and looked up at her, gawking as he saw her blazing eyes. Oh boy, were the others going to get a piece of her mind! He almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

The blonde's mouth tightened and her arms shook slightly with the restraint she was putting on her white-hot fury. So this was what they thought of her? That she couldn't have _one_ intelligent thought?

Slowly, she let the anger flow out of her, pasting a sweet smile on her face. There would be another time to let loose with every vile insult she could think of. Right then, it was Tuxedo Kamen who needed help. And despite their disregard for her identity, she was going to keep theirs.

Swearing like a pirate was bound to bring out their real names here and there.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Sailor Moon asked her cat, voice sickly-sweet and eyes limpid.

Luna looked at her suspiciously for a moment, and then shook her head in disgust. There was no way her charge was that intelligent! She'd been living with the girl for months now, and Usagi was an airhead. She certainly didn't have a fine grasp of humor, irony and sarcasm. "Well, she's right in any case," The cat said ungratefully. "We didn't think of the secret identity issue."

"It's fine," Sailor Moon said seriously, nodding her head. "I trust him, even if you don't."

"That's not the point!" Mars hissed at her angrily. "He's got his own agenda-"

"As I pointed out already," The Senshi of the Moon said dryly, forgetting herself.

More stares.

She finally sighed. "Look, he's quite safe with me and I'm positive that he won't betray me. You're all quite welcome to keep who you are to yourselves." Sailor Moon turned her back on them and prepared to walk away. She'd had _quite_ enough of their attitude towards her. Perhaps it was time for some changes.

"Sailor Moon, wait!" Luna called out urgently. When the blonde turned back with eyebrows raised, she was once again taken-aback from the mixed signals she was receiving from her charge. One moment she was acting her air-headed, klutz of a self and the next she was a serious, intelligent and witty person.

"Yes, wait a damned minute, Moon. We have something else to say to you," The priestess-in-training shouted after her angrily.

"I'm afraid we've come to a serious decision." Mercury said solemnly.

Jupiter just looked away, face ashamed.

Had Sailor Moon been hit by something after all...or had Luna been making a huge mistake in training Sailor Mars on the side to take over the leadership of the Senshi? As Usagi had shown no redeeming qualities, the cat had taken it upon herself, as her solemn duty to their dead Queen, to mold the Sailor Senshi into a fighting team worthy of the greatest armies of the Moon Kingdom. And now, moments before they were going to demand she turn over her leadership to Sailor Mars, Luna was having grave doubts.

"Luna, guys, the moon is high and I should have been home hours ago. Can't this wait?" Sailor Moon spoke wearily to them, having lost all patience with the whole ordeal. All she wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. She could stay transformed and sneak out to school before her parents woke.

Tuxedo Kamen could be hidden quite easily, as small as he was.

"Your sleeping habits are legendary, Odango Atama. We don't really care."

The small golden cat froze in surprise. Odango Atama? His name for Usagi? He stared up at the blonde heroine and noticed for the first time that her hair was just like a certain annoying blonde's. But then again, this was Japan and having your hair in buns was a usual style among some girls.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. He was thinking up moonbeams if he was actually seeing a similarity between the two blondes. And he was sure he wasn't the first person to tell someone with hair that way that they looked like a popular food. The cat snorted in amusement. Wouldn't Usagi be laughing at him now if she was to find out his humiliation? A fine picture they'd be with a blonde hellion arguing with a cat!

"Sailor Moon, we've decided that we no longer wish you to be Leader of the Senshi." Mercury told her delicately, looking distressed.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Chapter Three will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cat Got Your Tongue**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: UsagiMamoru and Kuzite/Venus**  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **'One Hour Challenge' #67: Response Fanfic. When the Dark Kingdom changes Tuxedo Kamen into a cat, a lot of troubles are caused and secrets revealed. Now Motoki's help has to be called on to play a dangerous game. **  
><strong>Chapters: 3?  
>Status: Unfinished<br>Year Started: 2007  
>Year Completed: NA  
>Year Revised: 2011<strong>

**One Hour Challenges: **If you would like to know about the **One Hour Challenges**, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Regarding my request to you all for the Fanfic that you would like me to write for first when I get better and can write...The voting results weren't entirely conclusive, as several Fanfics came in with the same amount. So the ones that you would like me to tackle first are:

**Cat Got Your Tongue, A Kiss In The Dark, Sending Over The Edge, Spin The Bottle, Enemies, Fright Night and Oblivious.**

If we could get more votes for just these ones, I can write for just two of them. O_o

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the<br>Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
>pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon felt as if she'd been turned to stone. This was their gratitude? After all she'd done for them as Leader? She turned to look at Luna, then Jupiter and then finally Mars. "And I bet I know who is to take over leadership." She said softly, raking the raven-haired girl over with her eyes, which clearly showed distain.<p>

Jupiter was too embarrassed at her defection, Mars was too smug and self-righteous and Mercury was too distressed to notice her tone, but Tuxedo Kamen and Luna _did_.

They both found themselves looking at her as if they didn't know her.

"I'm sorry," Tuxedo Kamen said humbly, knowing that he was part of the reason they'd decided to demote her.

"Sailor Moon-" Luna began slowly, her red eyes seeking out the cold ones of her charge. She'd never seen Usagi so distant and cool and reserved. Like a real lady of the courts. She blinked, swearing to herself that she hadn't seen such poise since the Moon Kingdom. Every inch of Sailor Moon was held with pride and grace. Something was just not right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"We'll talk later, Luna." The small blonde girl said distantly, staring at them all as if they were strangers.

"Wait-" Luna was again interrupted as Sailor Moon announced she would be at home if anyone wanted her.

"I assume I'll still be needed at battle?"

"Of course, girl!" Jupiter said enthusiastically, still unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"We couldn't do without you," Mercury replied, hands fluttering about her in agitation.

Only Mars looked collected. "Naturally we'll need your tiara," She said magnanimously.

"How kind." The ex-Leader of the Senshi gave them all a mocking look, her eyes speaking volumes. Since they no longer respected her enough to be Leader of the Senshi, she would not give them the courtesy of even acting like the girl she used to be. Why hide the changes in her anymore? As her heart shriveled in her chest, leaving a cold husk, she wondered what her life was be like now that she no longer had a purpose.

She looked down at Tuxedo Kamen and nodded. Only for him, and her dwindling friendship with the others, would she even consider fighting alongside those hypocrites.

"This is not right." Tuxedo Kamen murmured, very concerned. The delicately-boned girl holding him seemed as frail as the wind right then. She looked as if she was holding up alright, but her arms about him trembled in distress.

Sailor Moon looked carefully at each Senshi, before turning to go. They all looked guilty, though Mars didn't seem as concerned as the others. Luna had a strange look on her face, and the blonde knew it was because her cat had thought that she would burst into tears when she heard she'd been deposed.

Why wasn't Usagi crying? Luna looked at the girl, wondering why she wasn't betraying her usual tears or wailing. In fact, the person before her seemed like a stranger. The cat had to wonder, suddenly, if Sailor Moon hadn't been hiding things from her. Now that she thought on it, the girl had been getting steadily better at the tiara, and she hadn't fallen as much in battle.

The cat felt a sense of foreboding. Something just didn't feel right, handing over the Leadership of the Senshi to Mars. But what on earth could the problem be? The only reason Sailor Moon had been chosen as Leader of the Senshi was because some memory had stirred inside Luna about the Moon. On the Moon Kingdom, the Senshi of the Moon had been in charge. But the circumstances had changed. Usagi was not fit to be Leader, and Sailor Mars had displayed much more aptitude for the position.

"You're being remarkably calm, given the circumstances," Sailor Mercury noted curiously, watching the blonde girl closely for any signs of distress. If there were any, Sailor Moon was hiding them. Which was amazing in itself, since Usagi had always given into her emotions freely.

"Should I be crying then?" Sailor Moon asked her almost emotionlessly. Her blue eyes were like ice as she stared at the girl she had considered her best friend. No more; from now on, her old best friend Naru would be her comfort. She couldn't think why she'd thought any of the girls she fought beside could be close friends. It was almost as if they were in competition, rather than on the same side.

It hurt much more than it ought, because Usagi had genuinely thought of Rei as a good friend; almost a sister.

Mars' look was rather snide. "Well, of course we expected you to cry-Sailor Moon." She quickly looked at Tuxedo Kamen, a little shame-faced as she realized that they were giving Sailor Moon a dressing-down right in front of him. A man who they considered an enemy...well, perhaps not that, but certainly someone who had another agenda for the Rainbow Crystals.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Sailor Moon said with a faint smile. She had a card up her sleeve. Something not even Luna knew about. "But I forgot to give you something. How remiss of me." She gestured and a pink wand with a golden crescent moon fell into her hands.

Luna's eyes almost popped out of her head. "The Moon Wand?" She exclaimed loudly. "How on earth did you get Queen Serenity's wand?"

"Surprising thing that." The blonde mused, smoothing a gloved finger down the smooth expanse of the wand. "I found it in my sub-space pocket one day." Sailor Moon looked gently at Luna, waiting to hear the feline's explanation. "Do you have any idea what it does, Luna? I'm afraid I haven't a clue."

A lie, that. She knew it was something to do with her Senshi powers. It sometimes glowed when she held it, trying to figure out its purpose. And it had a crescent moon on it, which was _her_ symbol.

"Its purpose is the wield the Silver Crystal," The cat almost yowled at her in disbelief. "And you had it all this time?"

Sailor Moon shrugged, frowning at her Guardian. "Is it really that important? Are you sure it's the same wand?" She asked cautiously.

Had she really possessed such a powerful weapon all these months and not known? She certainly hadn't been able to make it work-but then again; she had always tried as Usagi, not Sailor Moon.

The small blonde studied the wand curiously, juggling Tuxedo Kamen on one arm. He seemed to be holding on well, looking as fascinated with the wand as the rest of them.

"Queen Serenity?" He asked intently. This woman obviously had something to do with the moon. Was this the mysterious girl in his dreams with the long flowing dress and golden hair? Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed and then he shook his head. He was sure the beautiful creature in his dreams was a Princess, not a Queen. Perhaps Queen Serenity was her mother?

The golden cat looked at the pink wand with steely eyes. This meant that the device Sailor Moon held was the Princesses. "Does it belong to the Princess?" He asked them swiftly.

The Senshi and the cat stared at him in shock.

"You know about the Princess?" Luna demanded, padding closer to peer up at him.

Sailor Moon sighed and sank down on her knees for the two cats to converse. Honestly, all she wanted to do was escape and have a good cry on her bed. Her whole body trembled slightly with the effort to assume unaffected by their harsh dismissal of her. So, she was to help them fight, but Mars was Leader now? And had it even occurred to any of them that it was _her_ tiara that dusted the Youma's?

Her lips twisted. Of course they knew. That was why they had graciously allowed her to be in battle. They had mentioned needing her tiara already...not her, but her weapon. Sailor Moon looked at their faces as they watched the two cats. Makoto and Ami at least, she had hoped would be on her side. Ami was the first Senshi she had found and had been a good friend. Then had come Rei, who had been a close friend, but had always treated her badly. And Makoto, the girl everyone was afraid of, but Usagi had befriended.

"Please talk quickly," She aimed her eyes at Tuxedo Kamen, letting him see the weariness in the blue depths. "I need to get home and do homework."

Damn, that one had slipped out! Sailor Moon cursed herself even as Mars and Makoto laughed incredulously and Ami gaped.

"You don't need to lie, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars threw back her long silky hair over her shoulder and fixed her pretty face on Sailor Moon's. "We all know you're going home to read manga."

"Oh U-Sailor Moon." Mercury shook her head, patiently disappointed.

Jupiter merely grinned at her and gave a thumbs-up. "Nothing wrong with manga, girl!"

Luna snorted, forgetting Tuxedo Kamen entirely. "Yes, well if Sailor Moon put as much effort into her manga as her studies, she'd still be Leader."

"Luna!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out clearly, a frown between her brows. If the cat thought that she had been disappointed, then it was nothing to what she was feeling right then. Usagi had been studying hard to get better at her grades. Even her family had noticed. But Luna had been so absent lately that she had not. It was now evident that she had been spending time at Rei's to teach her how to be a Leader of the Senshi.

If only Luna had put that much effort into teaching Usagi, she might have been a lot better Leader. But all it had ever been was scolding and disappointed speeches and the expectation that Sailor Moon would already know what to do.

The small black cat had the good graces to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon, but it's true."

"Then I'm sure that Sailor Mars will benefit from your tutelage." Sailor Moon retorted, aiming a hard look at the raven-haired girl. "Good luck, Mars. I'm sure we'll beat the Dark Kingdom in no time with your Leadership."

Sailor Mars looked taken-aback, but pleased. "Thanks, Sailor Moon. I'll do my best to lead us to victory."

Sailor Moon almost laughed in her face. What a corny speech! But then again, all the Senshi gave corny speeches. She sighed and looked at Luna. "Are you done speaking with Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked pointedly, tones soft.

The other Senshi and Luna had forgotten him again, she was sure.

"No, I'm not done. What about the Princess?" Tuxedo Kamen said voice tight. He needed to know what the Senshi knew about the Princess!

The golden cat glanced up into Sailor Moon's face, his nose brushing her chin. She looked distressed. "I'll talk to you all later, I suppose." He went on quickly. He could get all the answers he needed from Sailor Moon. He would be staying at her house, after all.

"We'll discuss this when I get home from Mars' Temple." Luna said firmly, red eyes blinking at Tuxedo Kamen. It was very strange having a conversation with another talking cat after so long...

"I don't think so, Luna," Sailor Moon said softly, eyes gently-chiding. "You're forgetting that you're Guardian to the Senshi of Mars now."

The small black cat looked up at her, mouth slightly open. She hadn't expected this! She was supposed to stay with Sailor Moon...wasn't she? Luna desperately searched her memories for some clue. Sailor Moon had been right in expecting that her Guardian would now be Rei's, but was that really correct? Deep inside, she had a feeling that this was wrong. She was not meant to separate from the Senshi of the Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I don't really think-" She began uneasily.

The blonde leant over and patted her head fondly. "Don't be silly, Luna. You go with the Leader of the Senshi, remember?"

How kind Usagi was being after what they'd done to her. Mercury bit her lip to keep back the words that threatened to tumble from her lips. She had expected the blonde to be very upset and probably cry-but this small girl didn't even have a tear in her eye and her whole demeanor was graceful and proud.

She wasn't going to let them know she was upset. Mercury suddenly felt so very proud of her friend.

Jupiter was also feeling as if she could burst. She had thought it not fair at all to dump Usagi, but Luna and Mars had been right about their Leader being less than perfect. A klutz was saying it nicely. Sailor Moon was a walking disaster in battle. Still, she had taken this news so calmly. Her look towards them had been of acute betrayal, hidden swiftly behind a cold mask.

The brunette wondered if she had really come to know the true Usagi. She hadn't acted how she had been supposed to at all!

Sailor Mars crossed her arms and watched her friend carefully. Her senses were going into overdrive from the psyonic waves coming from the blonde. She was certain she wasn't as calm as she was letting on. And a horrible part of her had wanted to see Usagi burst into tears. She was very ashamed of that, but Rei would never admit it.

The Senshi were soldiers. Warriors fighting the evil forces of an alien army from another dimension. Worse, they were the same force that had destroyed the entire solar system a thousand years ago, leaving only inhabitants on earth. If it were to happen again, many would die and Mars could not allow that. As much as she liked Sailor Moon, this was a battle.

She could not afford to be weak, or have someone in charge of their small team be weak. And Usagi, was assuredly that. A pity really, since Rei had always felt a bond to the girl who always hung around her. You'd have thought they were best friends or something! She laughed under her breath. _Them_? Best friends? No, Mars would be better off having Ami as a best friend. She was by far the most intelligent of the lost.

"Mercury, I'd like you as my second in command." The raven-haired Priestess said clearly.

Mercury looked up, astonished. "Me? Are you sure you don't want Jupiter-or even Sailor Moon since she's been Leader for months and would have more of an idea of what to do?"

Mars' lips compressed angrily and her eyes flashed. "I would prefer to pick my own second, thank you. Sailor Moon has proved herself unuseful as Leader material and she hadn't anything to bring as second in command. Jupiter is our muscle. I need brains in this position."

How very political! Sailor Moon wrinkled her nose at them all, then rose from her knees, and sore from the hard ground. Luna and the other cat hadn't had time for a further conversation on the Princess, but it could be done another time. Right then, she could have collapsed and fallen into a dead sleep of utter exhaustion. Between training herself in the early hours of the morning, school, socializing and battles, she really didn't have time to do anything anymore.

But wait! She wasn't Leader anymore. A slow, wicked smile spread over her pink lips. "I don't have to be Leader," She said, a grin forming. She no long had to do long hours of practice with her tiara or her gymnastics or karate to stay on top of it all. She was still betrayed, but this could not be such a bad thing.

"Yes, and I'm furious over this outcome." Tuxedo Kamen told her, almost snarling. His whiskers twitched from irritation.

"Don't worry about me," She bent over and whispered into his ear. "I'm a big girl."

"Right, we're going now. Luna, you can get Mars to pick up her things from my house tomorrow."

"Right," Sailor Mars nodded.

"I'll help," Mercury offered, blushing.

"And me...though there probably isn't any heavy stuff." Jupiter giggled.

"Alright then," Luna finally gave in, despite her feeling of foreboding. It was a major change in their structure, after all.

Sailor Moon went to leave, but Mars called her back.

"You'd better give me that Moon Wand, Sailor Moon. It belongs to the Leader of the Senshi." She held out her hand.

Sailor Moon grimaced, the turned back and placed it into Mars' gloved hand.

Immediately, a bright flash of silver light burst forth and the raven-haired girl was blasted back a few meters.

The Senshi and Luna ran over to see if she was okay, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen walked towards to glowing wand, which was hovering over the ground at face-height.

"Hmm, just as suspected." Sailor Moon said with satisfaction.

"You suspected that the wand is homicidal?" Tuxedo Kamen retorted humorously.

"That really hurt!" Sailor Mars stared at the blonde accusingly, nursing her left arm. She struggled to her feet with the aid of Mercury and Jupiter.

"Hey, Sailor Moon, did you know it was going to do that?" Jupiter asked, frowning.

"Well, I didn't know it was going to react that violently, but yes, I suspected that no one else could touch it." Sailor Moon admitted sheepishly, covertly looking Mars over for serious injuries. When she saw none, she relaxed and gave a slight smile of satisfaction. Call it malicious, but she had enjoyed that little piece of revenge towards the girl who had usurped her.

As spurt of self-hate filled the petite girl and she bit her lip. Just when had she become so bad that she didn't overly care when one of her friends were hurt? "I'm sorry, Mars," She said contritely. "That was bad of me."

"It most certainly was!" Luna said indignantly, staring at the girl. "Luckily Sailor Mars wasn't seriously injured."

"It was only a jolt," The Priestess-in-training said, unexpectedly standing up for Sailor Moon. She gave the blonde a tiny smile, her purple eyes showing that she forgave her...and that she also understood what its purpose had been.

The blonde gazed back in surprise. Rei had known it had been a form of revenge and she had accepted it. Sailor Moon looked down at the ground, feeling sadness fill her. Why had it come to this?

"I don't understand," Mercury said, perplexed. She looked at the wand carefully, then into Sailor Moon's averted face. "How did you know?"

"It felt like I should be the one using it. Like my tiara did." Sailor Moon explained, glancing up into the blue-haired Senshi's face shyly, as if expecting to see anger there. But Mercury only looked bewildered. "It looks like a crescent moon," She held it out for the all to examine. "And I had it in _my_ sub-space pocket, so why wouldn't it be my weapon?"

They all looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, even Tuxedo Kamen.

This was the air headed Leader they all knew and loved?

"Excellent deduction, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury said in a rather strangled tone.

"Oh dear!" Luna murmured to herself, that feeling that she'd been wrong in making Mars the Leader filling her. Why hadn't Sailor Moon shown this intelligence earlier? Even half an hour earlier would have saved her position as Leader of the Senshi.

The cat looked up to see her previous charge giving her an ironic look, as if she'd read her mind. Luna swallowed hard, red eyes widening. Was it possible that Sailor Moon's powers were slowly changing her personality? The other Senshi had been born with the spirits of a warrior; Sailor Moon seemed to be the absolute opposite!

"Sailor Moon, have you been hiding something from me?" The small black feline demanded, padding up to the blonde and staring at her imperiously.

Sailor Moon's brows went up. "Hiding something, Luna? When would I have the time?" She inquired. "Between my sleeping in, stuffing my face, going to school, battles and my manga obsession, when on earth would I be able to fit something in?"

Jupiter giggled. "She has you there, Luna!"

The car muttered something uncomplimentary under her breath. When had Sailor Moon gotten such a sarcastic streak? If she didn't know better, she would have thought that she was being mocked. By a fifteen year old klutz!

"Very nice." Tuxedo Kamen approved aloud, chuckling. He watched Luna sardonically. The cat had just gotten a dose of her own medicine, if he wasn't much mistaken. Hooray for Sailor Moon.

The golden cat glanced at the sun. "I think we should get going."

"Wonderful idea, Tuxedo." Sailor Moon approved, smiling at him. She casually put the Moon Wand back into her sub-space pocket and then paused. "Unless you want to take the wand, Luna?"

"Er-no. No, it will be fine with you until we can figure out how to transfer it's ownership to Sailor Mars." Luna said, shaking her head.

The golden-haired girl just stared at her in acute disappointment for a long moment, then turned and began to walk away, Tuxedo Kamen safely in her arms. "You'll have a little trouble with that Luna, since the wand is only meant for someone from the moon!" She called back.

"What?" Luna yowled after her. "What are you talking about?"

Sailor Moon giggled, her face amused. She looked down at her furry companion. "I think she'll wait for that answer after what she's done to me. What do you think?"

"I think you're absolutely right about that one," The cat scowled at the passing trees as if he'd like to shred them with his claws. He came to a decision and grinned rather ruefully at her. "Sailor Moon, I realize this will seem strange coming from a cat, but I think we should team-up."

"Not so strange," She teased gently, rubbing his ears with her gloved hand. She pulled the hand back and sighed. "But first, I think we should introduce ourselves." Sailor Moon knew that she'd have to de-transform in front of him sometime, but it was sooner than was comfortable for her. It couldn't be helped though.

Her body began to glow pink and Tuxedo Kamen almost had a heart attack as their bodies were surrounded by ribbons from her fuku. For a few utterly amazing seconds, in which his mouth went dry, she was completely naked and he found his furry face right at chest level.

Then the smooth skin was transformed into clothes and he was resting against a pink t-shirt.

For a split-second, Tuxedo Kamen seriously considered shredding that shirt with his claws.

Disappointment and shock filled him and he cursed his male hormones. This was a young girl, who hadn't even thought anything about being butt naked in front of him. She was a complete innocent and he was a bastard for thinking perverted thoughts.

Tuxedo Kamen looked up with there was a small silence and saw a blush on her cheeks. Oh damn, she'd _known_ what he was thinking! Or, at least, she'd realized that she'd been naked as the day she'd been born and he held to her breasts.

And then he recognized the familiar face and his mouth fell open in horror.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Chapter Four-I am not sure when it will be coming out. If I get inspired before I move out in a few weeks and write the Chapter on paper, then borrow a computer to type and send it, it could be out in a few days. If not, then a few weeks when I move.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Cat Got Your Tongue**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: UsagiMamoru and Kuzite/Venus**  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **'One Hour Challenge' #67: Response Fanfic. When the Dark Kingdom changes Tuxedo Kamen into a cat, a lot of troubles are caused and secrets revealed. Now Motoki's help has to be called on to play a dangerous game. **  
><strong>Chapters: 4?  
>Status: Unfinished<br>Year Started: 2007  
>Year Revised: 2011<br>Year Completed: N/A**

**One Hour Challenges: **If you would like to know about the **One Hour Challenges**, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four, as promised. I will also be writing for **Spin The Bottle** (You can find this on my website Destiny's Gateway), **Sending Over The Edge** (A Chapter was posted for this yesterday), **Fright Night** and **My Daughter The Senshi**.

**Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:** Since I am now at the site more, I would _**really**_ appreciate if any Author's on who read this, or my stories, would come on over to **Destiny's Gateway **and check it out and post your own Fanfiction there. We have over 200 Categories there for practically any romantic Couple you can think of and more than 3770 Fanfics from various Authors. If you don't have the time, and believe me _I do_ right now, please send me a message with permission and I will be happy to post to it for you. All credit goes to you along with any Author's notes that went with the Chapter, your email address, homepage, etc. I would be so grateful to you all, to help me build my site up again. I have kept it going since 1996, and it desperately needs a fresh infusion of romantic Fanfiction. The link is in my Profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the<br>Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
>pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfic and reviews would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"Odango Atama?" He gasped, eyes going huge. His tail puffed out and his ears went flat to his skull. Tuxedo Kamen had just received the shock of his life. He stared incredulously at the familiar blonde face above him and wondered when his world had collapsed from under him.<p>

"Ah-I thought it was you." Usagi nodded knowledgably at the small cat, her suspicions confirmed. Only two people ever called her by that name, and seeing as Rei had coined it from him, it was a likely deduction. Her pretty face moved closer to his till their eyes met. "You're Mamoru, aren't you?"

She'd figured that out? The small golden cat suddenly felt extremely humbled. Even through his shock, he appreciated the Senshi of the Moon's intelligence. This was no blonde stereotype, but an intelligent young girl who would have rivaled Mercury.

When he was silent, a frown drew her brows together. Could she have miscalculated? Was this cat not Chiba Mamoru after all? "Am I wrong?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lower lip.

He was a pervert and no doubt! His head lowered in shame to her amble bosom, Mamoru wished the ground would open up and swallow him. She had been so brave in revealing who she really was to him, and all he'd thought of was how naked she had been a few moments before. "No, you're right, Usagi." He told her, looking up into her concerned eyes.

Usagi gave a sigh of relief, which she freely let him view. With him, she could be herself as she had always been able to be. The girls had never understood her and that was very clear by their cold dismissal of her duty as their Leader. "You're taking this awfully calmly, Mamoru." She remarked dryly, noting the slightly-wild look in his eyes. His tail was slowly going back to it's normal size and she could feel the tension in his muscles relaxing.

"It may sound very weird at this moment, but who else in the entire world can you be your true self with?" Mamoru said quietly, his eyes intent on her face.

The blonde girl nodded and continued to head towards home. She felt like crying, but that was what the others expected her to do. She would never again be restrained by how others expected her to act. "They-abandoned me so quickly." She mumbled, sinking into a daze. It had to be all a bad dream, but somehow she had considered that this would happen one day.

The golden cat scowled. "Backstabbers, the lot of them." He refused to remember that he had not been so dissimilar not long ago. Mamoru had always thought both Usagi and Sailor Moon were air-headed blonde's, completely oblivious to the world around them. "What have you been hiding from them?" He wondered aloud.

Usagi smiled at him, knowing he was trying to cheer her up. His little furry face was so cute when it was anxious! "Karate, gymnastics, better grades...I'm trying to improve on all my imperfections."

The cat was impressed. Very much so. "All of that, and Luna never noticed?" He questioned. They had said that Luna was Usagi's guardian and that she had lived with the girl. How had she not noticed, even something as simple as Usagi doing her homework now?

"I suppose it's because she was off training Mars." The blonde's voice was distant. Her arms tightened about Tuxedo Kamen, trying to get comfort from his furry little body. It was going to be very weird having a guy living with her. And she wasn't sure yet what she was going to tell her parents about exchanging one cat for another. Shingo had enough problems with his cat phobia before Luna used her powers on him. "I did think that she was going missing quite a lot, but Luna was never an ordinary cat. She didn't stay at home when I was in school, and went off to do who knows what."

"Luna has been keeping secrets herself." Mamoru noted dryly, mind going over it all. The Senshi hierarchy was a lot more complicated than he had expected. A cat was actually in charge of the girl fighting team. A cat that was going to very soon be regretting her decision to depose her original charge. "Usagi, you've been holding yourself back, right?"

The blonde girl looked both ways before running across the street before the traffic lights changed. "I really have." She said with feeling. "Not that I haven't been pulling my weight with the battles, but as you can see, they mostly expect me to stay to the back until I can use my tiara to dust the youma." She shrugged ruefully, but was really battling her hurt inside. They didn't trust her to do a good job, and that was clear by their actions towards her. Even when they weren't transformed, she was spoken down to, and left out of important things. The other three girls had a study group that they had never thought to invite Usagi to.

"You should show your true potential. They'll never appreciate what they threw away if you don't show them." He said wisely. Mamoru should really practice what he preached. He pulled a face, and felt his whiskers twitch. Was there really a way to change him back or would he be stuck as a cat forever?

"Well change you back." Usagi soothed, able to divine what he was thinking. His eyes were very expressive. Like Luna's. But thinking about her furry ex-adviser really hurt, so she quickly suppressed it. Holding onto a sense of betrayal would give her nothing but heartache. She had to live with it and move on. Perhaps it was time to leave the Senshi... They obviously did not need her. It would be interesting to see if they could make the Moon Wand work for their purposes, but she was pretty sure no one else could use it. "Zoisite was behind it happening, so she can undo it."

Zoisite? Mamoru looked up into her face doubtfully. "You're going to force Zoisite to do a good deed?"

"I can threaten her with the Moon Wand. I'm not entirely sure how the use it yet, but I'll try harder now." The blonde gave him a tiny smile and became lost in her thoughts again. The cat settled back trustingly into her arms and didn't bother her.

A few minutes later, the girl dashed into an alley and transformed back into Sailor Moon again. He was baffled until she explained that she really wanted to get home quickly, before she cried in public. She had almost detransformed to show Mamoru who she really was. Her eyes were already damp and her mouth trembling from the strain of it all. The cat nodded and let her hold him as they took to the rooftops and made their way towards her home.

* * *

><p>The Sailor Senshi and her furry companion landed on the roof of a two story house in the suburbs and as the red booted feet came to a halt, Mamoru realized that this must be her house. The cat looked around in interest, noting the large backyard with lots of flowers and plants. Someone in the family had a green thumb. He turned an inquiring look to Sailor Moon and was about to ask her about it when she answered.<p>

The blonde girl had seen what Tuxedo Kamen had been looking at and smiled. "Mom loves to plant and grow things. She's a lot like Makoto." Her happiness slowly faded and her blue eyes grew shadowed. She sighed and looked away. Talking, or even _thinking_ about her best friends really hurt a lot at that moment. She felt their betrayal sharply, as if a knife had been shoved slowly into her heart and twisted.

"I'm sorry to have brought that up." Mamoru said gently, rising up on his paws slightly to rub the top of his head along the curve of her neck, up to her chin. He wasn't exactly sure what was prompting these movements of affection towards the blonde, who was both the girl he loved to rescue, and the girl he loved to argue with. Maybe it was a cat thing?

Sailor Moon's lips curved slightly. "Hey, your don't need to walk on eggshells around me, Mamoru." She teased him. "If there has always been something about our relationship that I have valued greatly, it was how honest we are when we talk. Whatever you want to tell me, is entirely welcome."

What an _amazing_ girl! The golden eyes stared up at her with pride, and then he settled back into her arms. He had considered that the relationship between himself and the annoying younger blonde to be a rather unique one, and apparently she had too. Usagi was entirely correct in her assessment. They had always been able to say absolutely anything, no matter how brutally honest, and neither had taken offence. If he had spoken that way to Motoki, or the Odango to Rei or one of the other girls, they would definitely have ruined their friendship.

"Hold on, Mamoru." The Senshi advised him, head tilted slightly to the side as she tried to hear something. "I need to jump down to the kitchen and look inside to see if Mom is here. She does go shopping in the afternoon around this time, but we should keep you hidden until I can figure out something."

Mamoru nodded and relaxed, trusting that the girl could keep him safe. He had noticed almost immediately that she was very used to carrying a cat, most likely Luna, in her arms. The way the small girl had her arms about him protectively, hands gentle but firm on his body. She would be a good Mother one day... His golden eyes blinked in surprise at that inane thought, but he realized that it was absolutely true.

As the girl and cat leapt to the ground, keeping close to the brick wall and sidling under the kitchen window near some glass sliding doors, the upperclassman saw how different even her movements were from the old Sailor Moon. She flowed gracefully, smoothly like some great panther. Tuxedo Kamen had long admired how Sailor Mars had always moved the same way, but her former Leader had far surpassed her. Why had he never noticed?

After their talk on the way to her home, the blonde had revealed that although she had been exaggerating her clumsiness and had needed to be rescued by him, the girl was not much like she had been when she was younger or even a few months ago. She had been getting more and more confident with her body thanks to the martial arts and secret training she had done in the dead of night. Sailor Moon had told him that she was very frustrated by her own body, and that because she was still growing, it did not always do what she wanted. Mamoru could related, being so tall. In the Orphanage, he had been made fun of by the other kids, who saw his long limbs and stumbling as a source of amusement. It had been many years before he had grown out of his gawkiness and become a strong, confident guy.

Balancing on a light pole, whilst throwing roses, was _not_ an easy task, no matter how you looked at it!

The blonde turned her body to the wall, head coming up to peer into the kitchen window with only her eyes showing. She looked left and right and then strained her ears to hear if her Mom was inside. The cat in her arms stretched up too, paws resting on the sill. "Can you hear her?" Sailor Moon whispered into a fury ear, noting with interest when it twitched as her breath stirred the small fine hairs.

"Hang on a second." He muttered back, turning his head slightly, then back the other way as the feline tried to use his new sharp senses. He listened hard, but could not detect any movement in the house. Mind you, it had been extremely hard to concentrate! He could hear cars on the road, some music from a house nearby, insects buzzing around, birds chirping in trees. There was just far too many things that Mamoru could now hear in the world that had meant little to his human self. His golden eyes went flat as an ant crawled out of a crack on the window sill and walked slowly across under his intent stare.

Sailor Moon noticed his attention had wandered and she picked the cat up under his arms, turning him to her face to face. "Mamoru, as amusing as that was, can you tell me if you heard my Mom inside?" Her voice was rich with suppressed laugher and he had the good grace to blush.

"Umm," The golden cat looked down from her face, so close to his, and he felt extremely embarrassed. "No, I couldn't hear anyone inside." He told her quietly, unable to meet her eyes. When he focused his eyes and saw that he was staring down at her breasts from above, pressed up as if by a wonder-bra in her fuku, his blush went up several levels into a fiery red color.

"Mamoru!" The Senshi gasped out, following his gaze and seeing what he was. "Are you some kind of pervert?" She demanded, holding him up over her head so that his hind paws dangled ungracefully.

"Er-no. No, I wasn't before at least." The superhero groaned and wished he could cover his face with a paw from her accusing stare up at him. "Since I became a cat, things have been sort of weird." The golden-eyed feline admitted.

Sailor Moon's hard look faded abruptly and she grinned. She brought the cat down to her chest and pressed him to her bosom with studied innocence. She heard a groan and chuckled. "Everything looks sort of _bigger_ from your viewpoint, huh Tuxedo?" She asked him slyly.

Mamoru stared at her, and then he frowned. It felt weird doing it from his fury face, but maybe he wasn't just any other cat. Luna had seemed to be able to display quite human expressions. "Are you teasing me?" He demanded, wishing he could cross his arms and glare down at her like he had been used to do during a fight with Odango Atama. From her words, he had been able to divine that the blonde had been entirely aware of his fixation with her amazing cleavage, and now she was pressing him against it! What a wicked, evil girl this was. But somehow, fury face resting on the curve of one of her breasts, he couldn't seem to summon real anger. This was a side of Sailor Moon, and even Usagi, that he had never seen before!

"I am teasing you, Mamoru. I'm sorry." She told him solemnly. "Sometimes, I wonder...Do you ever have the feeling as if you're someone else?"

The golden cat mulled over that one as the Senshi made her way around the side of the house, through the carport and into the front yard to the base of a large tree. "Sometimes, I _do_ feel as if I'm two different guys inside." He admitted to her. He had never even told Motoki about that, and his best friend knew all about his secret identity. Mamoru was telling her the truth though. It did, at times, feeling like he was fighting with two very different personalities inside. It was interesting to hear that it was the same with the blonde.

"Weird." Sailor Moon whispered to him, eyes lost in thought. But then she looked up at the tree and then down at him with a considering expression in her eyes. "How are you at climbing?"

The golden feline looked from the blonde's face to her bedroom window. He measured the distance, and paled. It had been easy to scale a tree when he was six feet tall and could fly. As a cat, maybe he could do it, but he had only been turned into one an hour or so ago! "No way." Mamoru said flatly, laying his ears back against his head. His fur was bristling and he couldn't seem to control the angry switching of his tail.

"Luna isn't here to hypnotize my family, Mamoru." The Senshi replied reasonably, her deep blue eyes looking into his in calm. "You'll be a natural, jumping up to the window." She had to keep the golden cat a secret until Luna could come over to her house and hypnotize the family into thinking that the former superhero had been her cat, and not the black one.

Golden eyes were filled with ire as he measured the distance from the ground to the window above. He would kill himself for sure. And here he had been thinking she was so smart! The cat struggled to be free of her hands, but she somehow divined his intent to bolt and he found himself pressed more firmly against her breasts. For a moment, he was lost in a haze of happiness. He now had enough fodder for his wet dream to last him a few years!

But that wasn't the point. The blonde was sending him on a suicide mission! "There is absolutely _no_ way-" Mamoru began heatedly.

"Or I can slip you into my sub-space pocket." The Senshi of the Moon mused with a rather clinical look in her eyes.

It froze his blood, and he almost had a heart attack. The golden feline could just see the headlines now; Tuxedo Kamen murdered by the girl he was crushing on, trapped in the body of a cat. Usagi was really...bloodthirsty this way. If only the Senshi could see what they'd done to her. Even if she had been changing long before they had forced her to step down as the Leader of the Sailor Senshi, her inhibitions had been entirely freed of the air-headed girl she had been pretending to be.

Mamoru knew exactly what a subspace pocket was, as he kept his roses in there. Just thinking of the dark, empty space made his heart freeze in his chest. "I'll be going up now." He said quickly, tensing his muscles to leap out of her arms.

But then, Sailor Moon's grip grew tighter and she kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I was only kidding." She whispered, eyes filling with tears. She was angry and upset and her need to avoid explaining another cat to her parents, and the betrayal of her friends, had forced out her callousness. She wasn't like that usually.

The feline's eyes grew sad as he saw the Senshi he cared for was barely holding it all together. Despite their banter, she was ready to break. "Don't worry, Odango." The cat replied, very relieved that she had been joking. He had been concerned for life and limb for a minute. He was filled again with a murderous rage for what the other Senshi and Luna had done and vowed to take revenge on her behalf one day. Usagi was too gentle and loved her friends too dearly for her to ever do so herself. Those bitches didn't deserve her.

The blonde sniffed and blinked back her tears. She felt embarrassed at being so weak in front of Mamoru, but knew that he would understand. That had always been the wonderful thing about Chiba Mamoru. They had always been honest with their feelings towards each other, and strangely, they were very close. Usagi had not realized that fact till right then. "Huh. That made me feel better for some reason." She said, smiling. "Calling me Odango, I mean."

"You like me teasing?" Mamoru was very surprised at this. He had thought that she hated his pet name for her, but it had somehow given Usagi comfort. He was glad. If he had been a human right then, he would have been drawing her into his arms for a warm hug. His eyes went to her chin for a few seconds, the weirdest need to lick her comfortingly had entered into his head. Another cat thing?

Sailor Moon detransformed as she crouched behind some bushes and he had to quickly shut his eyes against her nakedness. The cat had gawked at her in disbelief and then he had slapped a paw over his face. Did she know about that? Probably not. And another _really_ humiliating fact about being a cat. There was absolutely no way to hide the fact that he had been turned on by seeing her bare body. With a horrified glance between his fury legs, he had scampered to the wall and hunched down into a small ball, willing himself to calm down.

Usagi gave him a weird look as she picked up the bundle of fur and put him into the crook of her arm, but she had not asked what he was doing.

The blonde pulled out some keys from her sub-space pocket and unlocked the front door. She closed it behind her rather warily, blue eyes going around the room. She relaxed when she saw it was quiet and the lights were all off. Mamoru had great senses now as a cat! Even more than herself as a Senshi.

The golden cat lifted his head and sniffed, picking up the scent of several people. To his surprise, he was able to distinguish two males, one very young, an older female. "You have a little Brother?" He asked her, a little angry with himself that he had never asked her about her family in the last year he had known the Odango Atama. Sure, they usually fought, but Mamoru thought he had known her as well as her friends. Then again, Usagi gad never asked him about his family either.

"Mmm, Shingo." The small girl nodded at him absently, then she took him to a large framed picture on the wall.

He saw an older man with dark hair and eyes, and a little boy with his looks and much lighter hair. The woman had blue hair, like Ami and the cat frowned. "Your Mother doesn't look like you. In fact, neither does your dad or Brother." Mamoru gazed from the picture to the blonde and back, but it didn't seem to add up. Shingo did also have a look of his Mother about his features, but Odango didn't look like either of the Tsukino's.

"I know..." Usagi murmured, frowning also. She headed for the stairs to take the cat up to her room. "I'm definitely not adopted though. It has always been a strange thing. But Shingo didn't come out with blue hair either. My parents never could explain how their daughter was born with golden hair."

"My parents-neither of them had blue eyes." Mamoru felt as if he should share something, because he felt such unhappiness from the blonde. It was as if she was saddened by the fact that she didn't look like the rest of her family.

She looked at him quickly, and then flashed him a soft smile in appreciation. "Thank you, Mamoru." She said as she walked down the hall and opened a white door. They went in and Usagi closed her door firmly behind her back and locked it.

The two of them stared about her bedroom, the cat's golden eyes going huge at the girly decor. Yeah, this was what he would have expected of Odango Atama, but not exactly with the new personality that she had revealed.

"Your room is sort of-" _Scary_, he wanted to say. "Nice. Cute." He winced and wondered if she had caught his lie. A look into her amused blue eyes, and he wondered how he ever thought this girl brainless. She had a fine humor and an amazing sense of irony.

"Isn't it?" Usagi walked over to the bed and set him down gently onto the plush covers. She sat down beside him and took off her shoed, pushing them under the bed. Her deep blue eyes went around the room, taking in everything. "It's cute and pink and fuzzy, and just the type of nice normal room an air-headed blonde teen might have." Her tone was somewhat satisfied. "I prefer silver actually. Or maybe purple or deep green."

Her room was a deliberate set up? Looking about at the dozens of stuffed toys, pink curtains with yards of lace, throw cushions, dresser, bunny wall paper-Mamoru had to admire her gall. This must have cost her parents an arm and leg to outfit. "Wow." The cat whispered in awe. This girl was so sneaky and smart, it was absolutely terrifying.

"It's okay," The blonde Senshi hesitated, feeling bad about having encouraged her parents to think she was someone different. "Actually, I used to like this, so it's not like I did it on purpose. I just-exaggerated a little. My gushing is very good." She grinned in pride.

Mamoru's eyes widened incredulously as she pouted her lips at him, batted her eyes coyly and spoke in a vapid tone. "Ooh! I just love that bunny! And it's pink. Oh my god, I'll just _die_ if I don't have some new Manga. Oh, and I'm really happy to eat anything and everything."

Usagi's face fell, her lips drooping unhappily and her hands clenching in her laps. "I've become so sarcastic and yucky, Mamoru." She said in dismay. She had been hiding her real personality from everyone, but sometimes she really hated what she was turning into. Sometimes, the blonde felt cold and impersonal inside, watching everything with an assessing eye, weighing her responses and reactions. As if she were someone else entirely. And now that her 'friends' had thrown her callously from her position as Leader of the Senshi, she felt...betrayed. Distant. Ice cold.

Was it from shock, or was her real personality emerging?

"No, I was like that too." Mamoru admitted something that he had not even told to Motoki. "My parents died and I cried all the time, but then I closed off my emotions." The cat was momentarily embarrassed to be saying all of this. To Odango Atama no less, the girl he loved to fight with. But she was Sailor Moon, and that somehow made it all right. "You know how I am. I don't let anyone close, I love to argue with you and tease you-and I'm most definitely the most sarcastic person I know."

Usagi's mouth parted in astonishment and then she gave him a lovely smile. "Thank you, jerk. I somehow feel better now." He was actually pretty sweet under that cynicism. His parents had died? How sad. When had it happened? How long had he been alone? Mamoru must have been in orphanages if it had happened a while ago. Come to think of it, she thought she had overheard something to that fact a few times when he was talking to Motoki.

"Well...we can both improve ourselves." She announced, slapping her hands together. A bewildered look crossed the blonde's face as she eyed the bed. "Oh dear, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Hmm, Luna did sleep on the end of the bed, but Mamoru was actually a guy in a cat's body. There were naked things to consider. Also, he had to be advised that she had nightmares a lot and her Guardian usually ended up flying into a wall from an involuntary kick.

"I'm a cat-I can sleep anywhere now." The feline muttered rather sourly. But he got the drift of what Usagi was saying. She had to get undressed and things. And she was only fifteen and already having a guy stay the night in her room. Sort of. Mamoru was still a guy inside for crying out loud! And she was someone he had deep feelings for. Could he help how many times his eyes went to her impressive bosom? Nope.

"We can work out something." The cat promised, telling himself over and over, he would not perve on her as she slept. When had his morals dropped so low?

Usagi stared down at him, eyebrows raised as she divined some of his perverted thoughts. She was certain that Mamoru had no idea that he was blushing whenever thinking about naughty things. "I can always blindfold you." She told him with an evil grin.

His look of chagrin was worth the trouble.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Chapter Five should be out in a few days, as I am also writing for a few of my other Fanfics that were voted on.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 150 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
